


Я с тобой

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку предстоит опасная вылазка, и Стайлз не собирается отпускать его одного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я с тобой

***  
Стоило насторожиться в тот момент, когда Дерек не стал спорить. 

Двенадцатый пост молчал уже четыре дня. Вариантов было немного: или у них сломалась рация, или… двенадцатого поста больше не существовало. Стайлз об этом старался не думать, просто вспоминал последний разговор со Скоттом и Эллисон. Они тогда смеялись сквозь треск помех. 

\- Я посмотрю, что там, - сказал Дерек буднично. Словно на приятную прогулку погожим деньком собрался. 

\- Я с тобой, - откликнулся Стайлз. Заранее уперся, выставил все оборонительные сооружения, собираясь до последнего отстаивать свое решение.

А Дерек посмотрел на него этим своим сумрачным взглядом и ответил:

\- Хорошо. 

Вот так вот. Ни мрачных нотаций, ни криков, ни ледяного тона в стиле «я твой командир, и ты будешь делать так, как я скажу». Стайлз был готов к чему угодно, кроме спокойного согласия. Это его и подвело. 

Остальные молчали. Дерека отговаривать никто не стал бы: здесь все решал он. Даже если каждый понимал, что разведка сейчас – почти верная смерть. Может, без «почти». Но и тянуть было больше нельзя: если идти, то сейчас, другого шанса уже не будет. 

Останавливать Стайлза никто не решился. Эйдан открыл было рот, но получил локтем от брата и передумал вмешиваться.  
Они знали, что Дерек может не вернуться. Стайлз тоже это знал. И именно поэтому не стал бы никого слушать. 

\- Может, и мне с вами пойти? – спросил Бойд.

\- Нет. Вдвоем опасно, а троих засекут почти наверняка. Останешься, поможешь Дитону. Следите за вторым генератором, он опять барахлил утром. 

\- Понял, - кивнул Бойд. Комнату затапливало аварийное освещение, которым они пользовались для экономии энергии, и в красной дымке Бойд смахивал на демона. Впрочем, после всего, что они видели снаружи, это совсем не пугало. 

Сборы много времени не заняли. Дерек отдал последние распоряжения, взял свою импульсную пушку, рацию и фляжку с водой. Стайлз прихватил дробовик. С этой крошкой он никогда не расставался, найдя себе своеобразную материальную замену джипу, который ржавел теперь под мостом где-то между Бейкон-Хиллз и Сан-Франциско. 

\- Тварей кишмя кишит, - вглядываясь в темноту за пуленепробиваемым стеклом, заметил Питер. – И ищеек парочка мелькнула. 

\- Очень ободряет, чувак, - ответил Стайлз и хлопнул его по плечу. 

Вряд ли Питер правда хотел напугать, просто такая уж у него была мерзопакостная натура. Сейчас он очевидно сдерживал язвительные комментарии, и это значило только одно: за племянника он беспокоится не меньше, чем все остальные. За Стайлза, может быть, тоже. Тут простиралось необъятное поле для фантазии. 

Стоило бы испугаться, но страх запаздывал. Рядом с Дереком Стайлзу всегда было спокойно, даже если объективных причин для этого не находилось. Сейчас они собирались в мясорубку, а Стайлз всерьез размышлял, стоит ли надеть шапочку – или там не настолько прохладно. 

Лидии Стайлз избегал до последней минуты. Только перед самым уходом нашел ее взглядом, жмущуюся к стене. В густых красноватых тенях она совсем терялась, только глаза светились, как у кошки. 

\- Я передам от тебя привет Эллисон? – спросил Стайлз с улыбкой, подходя к ней. 

Лидия не ответила. Она мало говорила в последнее время. Трудно было ее в этом винить.  
Она все слушала, слушала, выбиваясь из сил, но смерть давно стала белым шумом в ее голове. 

\- Прибереги мой сникерс, идет? Он там последний, и я его застолбил еще позавчера. 

Лидия вдруг шагнула к нему, быстро поцеловала в губы, обняла крепко, изо всех сил. Прошептала на ухо:

\- Возвращайся. 

Стайлз прижался губами к ее виску и осторожно выпутался из объятий. Улыбнулся снова, как мог нежно. Ничего не обещая. Лидия этого и не ждала от него. Лидия всегда была умной девочкой.  
Потому и не просила остаться. 

К спусковой площадке пошли вдвоем. Так решил Дерек – нечего там толпиться, только нервы друг другу накручивать. Попрощались без помпы, будто все разом решили притвориться, что это точно не в последний раз. 

По главной внутренней лестнице поднимались в тишине. Выбраться из Сторожевой Башни можно было только оттуда: все нижние выходы давно заблокировали, а лестницы на первых пяти этажах обвалили где частично, где полностью. Никто не жаловался, пока это позволяло уменьшить шансы быть растерзанным в клочья. 

Машинально отсчитывая ступеньки, Стайлз ждал, что хотя бы наедине Дерек выскажет все, что думает, но тот сосредоточенно молчал. Прикидывал, как лучше пройти по маршруту, или вспоминал, все ли важные распоряжения отдал. Стайлза это давно уже не напрягало. Со временем он даже научился сам держать рот на замке в такие минуты.

Наконец, миновали последних дозорных – парнишек лет двадцати. Они проследили за Дереком и Стайлзом встревоженно, но вопросы задавать не решились. Наверное, просто побоялись ответов. Дерек ободряюще кивнул им, прежде чем преодолеть последний короткий коридор и отодвинуть засов тяжелой металлической двери. 

\- Ну что, зададим жару? – просил Стайлз весело, поправляя вязаную шапку. В последний момент он решил, что лишней она все-таки не будет.

Дерек глянул на него, как зеркальное отражение – тоже весь в черном, тоже в шапке, тоже со щетиной. Правда, его растительность на лице грозила скоро превратиться в полноценную бороду.

\- Как всегда, - кивнул Дерек. Дернул решетку, закрывающую кабину лифта, та поддалась с тихим недовольным лязгом. – Запри дверь. 

\- Нет, ну неужели и правда не будешь нудеть, чтобы я остался? – не сдержался Стайлз. – Это же чистое самоубийство. Будем как Ромео с Джульеттой. И чур я Ромео.

\- Дверь, - повторил Дерек. 

\- Да ладно, парни могли бы и снаружи запереть, - проворчал Стайлз, но пошел исполнять приказ.

Щелчок замка раздался одновременно с дребезжанием решетки лифта. Стайлз дернулся, развернулся чуть не прыжком, уже зная, что увидит. 

Дерек стоял в кабине лифта и запирался изнутри. 

\- Какая же ты сволочь, - выговорил Стайлз неверяще.

\- Ты бы не остался. Я ведь знаю. 

\- Так, ну все. Пошутил и хватит. Признаю, с Джульеттой я переборщил. – Стайлз подошел к лифту вплотную, дернул за прутья решетки. – Давай-ка открывай. 

Дерек не двигался и смотрел на него нехорошо. Смотрел как в последний раз.

\- Дерек, я серьезно. 

\- Прости.

Слово как плетью ободрало, сверху донизу. Рука, стискивающая железные прутья, противно задрожала. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? – спросил Стайлз спокойно-спокойно, в последние секунды затишья перед неконтролируемой паникой.

\- Да. Спасаю тебе жизнь, - ответил Дерек и повернулся к пульту управления.

\- Пошел ты, - выдохнул Стайлз. А вдохнуть смог не сразу. – Ничью жизнь сейчас нельзя спасти. 

\- Я попытаюсь. 

Спусковой механизм натужно пришел в действие, заскрежетал, заворочался, как медведь в берлоге. Кабина вздрогнула.

\- Дерек. Дерек, пожалуйста… 

\- Может, мне все же удастся пробиться к Скотту. Постараюсь выйти на связь, как только смогу. До этого времени Башня на тебе.

Дерек говорил ровно, будто слушал внутри какой-то ритм и боялся сбиться с него. Ему почти удалось. Только в последние секунды, медленно проваливаясь в шахту, он поднял голову, прильнул к Стайлзу взглядом, сказал:

\- Я люблю тебя. 

И все полетело к чертям. 

\- Вот так, значит, да?! – заорал Стайлз, врезаясь ногой в решетку. Теперь его колотило уже всего, словно вскипевшее внутри негодование наконец прорвалось на поверхность. – Подарочек мне на прощание приберег?! Это нихера не прокатит! А ну живо тащи свою волчью жопу обратно! Иначе я… Когда вернешься, я тебе башку отгрызу! Своими, блядь, зубами! 

Слова камнями летели в шахту, дробью отскакивали от крыши лифта.  
Остановить его было невозможно. Внешний пульт управления сломался месяц назад. Можно было бы заблокировать лифт из центра управления, но добежать туда Стайлз не успел бы, а рация у них с собой была одна, и она осталась на поясе Дерека. Метнувшаяся к дозорным мысль тут же отскочила рикошетом: у них связи тоже не было. Эта точка считалась одной из самых безопасных, а раций во всей Башне осталось – по пальцам пересчитать. 

Все это промелькнуло в голове за секунду, сложилось в совершенную беспомощность, и следом за ней пришло осознание, что он больше никогда не увидит Дерека. Эта мысль разнесла Стайлза на куски, как осколочная граната. 

\- Я никогда тебя не прощу за это! Никогда! Ты слышишь?! До конца гребаной жизни! – кричал он. Бил не по решетке, чтобы не заглушать слова, - кулаком по стене, сдирая кожу. 

Кабина с тихим гудением опускалась все глубже. Стайлз слушал этот звук, как приговор, и из глаз вдруг брызнули слезы. Первые за эти нескончаемые месяцы выживания посреди разверзшегося ада.

\- Ты слышишь? – прошептал он гулкой темноте, задыхаясь. 

И вдруг стало тихо.  
Дерек не должен был к этому моменту добраться до земли. Стайлз вслушивался, еще не позволяя себе надеяться, тишина все тянулась и тянулась, а потом трос, удерживающий кабину, побежал в обратную сторону, и облегчение высотой с девятый вал чуть не сбило Стайлза с ног.

Лифт возвращался. 

К тому моменту, когда его крыша поднялась до уровня пола, Стайлз уже почти мог нормально дышать. Но не говорить.  
Как только Дерек, бледный как полотно, открыл ему, Стайлз шагнул внутрь молча. Размазывал слезы по лицу рукой в перчатке с обрезанными пальцами, глядя прямо перед собой. Ужас отступал нехотя. Он слишком долго ходил вокруг Стайлза кругами и не собирался выпускать добычу так легко. 

Снова начался спуск. Освещения не было, уши забивало гудение лифта. И все равно Стайлз почувствовал движение раньше, чем Дерек шевельнулся. Притянул его к себе, обнял крепко, всем телом прижался. 

\- Надо было просто вырубить тебя, - сказал он со вздохом. 

\- Это хорошо, что ты вовремя одумался, - отозвался Стайлз, елозя носом по его плечу. Голос слушался с трудом. – А то я бы сделал какую-нибудь ужасную глупость. Пока не знаю какую. Но я бы придумал, уж будь уверен.

\- Боюсь даже представить, - улыбнулся Дерек. 

\- И никогда больше не решай за меня. Как бы дерьмово ни было, я всегда выберу тебя, - сказал Стайлз глухо, наконец чувствуя, как напряжение отпускает. Как уходит животный ужас хуже страха смерти.  
Может, по улице и прогуливалась старуха с косой, но у Стайлза все встало на свои места.  
Все было так, как должно было быть. 

Он отстранился немного, вслепую нашел губы Дерека, поцеловал горячо, жадно, будто точку поставил. А потом тихо выдохнул, вынося за скобки: 

\- Потому что я тебя тоже.


End file.
